Alluka Zoldyck/Image Gallery
|-|Anime= AllukaDesign.png|Alluka's 2011 anime adaptation design Zodiac designs in the anime.jpg|Alluka on a magazine scan Hunter x Hunter Election Arc designs.jpg|Other character design 147 - Alluka face.png|A close-up on Alluka Zoldyck Family.PNG|Alluka with the Zoldyck Family Zoldyck sons - anime.png|The Zoldyck children Alluka in a photo.png|Alluka in a photo Alluka - 138.png|Alluka surrounded by her toys Alluka 2 - 138.png|Alluka in her room Alluka as a child.png|Alluka as a child Nanika.png|Nanika as a child Milluki with Alluka and Kalluto.png|Alluka with Milluki and Kalluto in the past 138 - Zoldyck Playroom.png|Alluka and Killua playing in the background 138 - Declining Alluka's requests.gif|Mitsuba declining Alluka's requests 138 - Zoldyck Family Room.png|Alluka in the family room with her parents and older brother 138 - Alluka's room.png|Young Alluka in her room Hunter X Hunter.jpg|Alluka watches as Killua arrives Alluka 3 - 138.png|A close up of Alluka Alluka hugging Killua.png|Alluka's reunion with Killua Alluka laughing.png|A happy Alluka Killua playing dead.png|Killua playing dead with Alluka Nanika - 139.png|Nanika granting Killua's wish Alluka kissing Killua on the cheek.png|Alluka kissing Killua on his cheek Killua and Alluka.png|Alluka and Killua Gotoh and Canary as Killua's escort.png|Alluka and Killua being escorted Amane and Gotoh escorting out Killua and Alluka.png|Alluka waiting in a car Alluka making request to Tsubone.png|Alluka asking Tsubone for her finger nail Alluka guarding Killua.png|Alluka defending Killua Killua runs while carrying Alluka.png|Alluka being carried by Killua Killua comforting Alluka.png|Killua comforting Alluka Alluka - 141.png|Alluka's happy funny face Killua hugging Alluka.png|Alluka hugged by Killua Butlers chasing after Killua.png|Alluka with Killua - 142 Alluka and Killua in the airship.png|Alluka with Killua in the airship Killua and Nanika - 143.png|Nanika and Killua - 143 Killua and Alluka in Gon's ICU room.png|Alluka in Gon's ICU room Killua and Alluka - 144.png|Alluka sleeping on Killua's lap Nanika - 145.png|Nanika - 145 Nanika healing Gon.png|Nanika healing Gon Killua and Alluka - 146.png|Alluka and Killua - 146 Nanika smiling.png|Nanika smiling Nanika crying.png|Nanika crying Alluka crying.png|Alluka crying djdt.gif|Alluka expressing her love to Killua Killua hugging Nanika.png|Nanika hugging Killua Gon, Killua and Alluka.png|Alluka with Killua and Gon Killua, Alluka & Gon's photo.png|Alluka with Killua and Gon in the photo 147 - Killua and Alluka.png|Killua and Alluka say goodbye to Gon Alluka and Killua.png|Alluka with Killua Killua_and_Alluka_watching_small_bill_swan.png|Alluka and Killua watching Small-billed Swan |-|Manga= |-|Openings and Endings= Killua and Alluka in Departure!.png|Alluka with Killua in Departure! Alluka in Departure!.png|Alluka in Departure! Hunter X Hunter.png |-|Video Games= Alluka card 02 R.jpg Alluka card 03 R+.jpg Alluka card 04 R.jpg Alluka card 05 R+.jpg Alluka card 07 R.jpg Alluka card 08 R+.jpg Alluka 01.jpg Alluka 02.jpg Alluka_-_2015_Valentine_ver_Card.png Alluka_-_2015_Valentine_ver_Card+.png Alluka 03.jpg Alluka 04.jpg HxH Cards-6 (4).png Alluka card 03.png Card566.jpg Card566+.jpg Alluka Card 120.jpg Alluka Card 120+ .jpg HxH_Battle_Collection_Card_(11).jpg HxH_Battle_Collection_Card_(12).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (179).jpg Alluka card 01 SSR.jpg Alluka card 09 SSR+.jpg Killua and Alluka card 01 SSR.jpg Killua and Alluka card 02 SSR+.jpg 17 bAlluka.jpg 17 aAlluka.gif Alluka_-_Doll_Festival_ver_Card.png Alluka_-_Doll_Festival_ver_Card+.png Killua_&_Alluka_-_2015_New_Year_ver_Card.png Killua & Alluka - 2015 New Year ver Card+.png HxH_BC_Cards-8_(4).png 46 xKillua&Alluka 1.gif Team (13).png Killua_and_Alluka_Card_124.jpg Team (5).png Killua_and_Alluka_Card_120.jpg Alluka 05.jpg Alluka 06.jpg Alluka 07.jpg Alluka card11.png Killua_-_Wedding_ver_Card+.jpg Killua and Alluka-Wedding ver.jpg Alluka Halloween Ver.png alluka card 01.png Alluka - 2015 Halloween Ver - Kira Card.png Alluka card 02.png Alluka Zoldyck - Christmas ver.jpg 51046669_480x600.jpeg Killua and Alluka Card 120.jpg Killua and Alluka Card 122.jpg Killua and Alluka Card 122+.jpg Alluka Card 121.png Alluka Card 121+.jpg Killua & Alluka Card 123.png Killua & Alluka Card 123+.jpg Killua_&_Alluka_Card_123+.png Killua & Alluka Card 123 Kira.jpg Killua & Alluka Card 123 Kira.png Alluka_-_Ghost_Story_of_Midsummer_ver_Card.png Alluka - Ghost Story of Midsummer ver Card+ (2).png Alluka_-_Ghost_Story_of_Midsummer_ver_Kira_Card_(2).png Killua_&_Alluka_-_Summer_Festival_2016_ver_Card.png Killua & Alluka - Summer Festival 2016 ver Card+.png Killua_&_Alluka_-_Summer_Festival_2016_ver_Kira_Card.png HxH Battle Collection Card (323).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (75).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (74).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (430).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (1202).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (381).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (518).png HxH Battle Collection Card (1170).jpg Alluka card 06 LR.jpg Alluka LR+ Card.png Alluka_LR_Kira_Card.png 3rd Anniversary ver - kira card.png Zoldyck Family - Legend of Assassination Family - LR+++ Card.png Zoldyck Family - Legend of Assassination Family - Kira Card.png HxH Battle Collection Card (666).png HxH Battle Collection Card (1007).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (667).png HxH Battle Collection Card (684).png HxH Battle Collection Card (1207).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (685).png HxH Battle Collection Card (1071).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (1509).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (1088).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (1307).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (1278).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (1559).jpg 12011538_19_.png 12011538_36_.png 12011538(77).png Team (23).png Team (22).png Team (17).png Alluka_Chibi_1.png Alluka_Chibi_2.png Alluka Halloween Ver Chibi.png Chibi-9 (7).png Alluka Zoldyck - Christmas ver chibi.png Alluka - Doll Festival Chibi - Gif.gif Alluka_-_Ghost_Story_of_Midsummer_ver_Chibi.png Killua_&_Alluka_-_Summer_Festival_2016_ver_Chibi.png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (15).png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (93).png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (95).png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (188).png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (246).png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (299).png |-|Other Media= Episode 140 OP.png Episode 140 OP 2.png Episode 146 Ending OP.png Episode 146 OP.png Episode 146 OP 2.png Alluka_-_Doll_Festival_Ver_-_Hunter_x_Hunter_Battle_All_Stars.png|Alluka's doll Festival outfit - Hunter × Hunter Battle All Stars Category:Image Gallery cs:Alluka_Zoldyck/Galerie